


이전 그리고 이후

by YuliaCho



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: 에드가 형형색상의 목도리를 한 사진에서 영감을 받아 작성된 글입니다.
Relationships: David Miliband/Ed Miliband





	이전 그리고 이후

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [parliament_square](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parliament_square/pseuds/parliament_square). Log in to view. 



데이비드가 마지막으로 에드와 스카프를 함께 봤을 때엔, 그 형형색색의 스카프가 에드의 손목을 감싸면서 침대 머리판에 묶여있었다; 데이비드는 천천히 꾸준하게 밀어넣었고, 에드의 머리가 요동쳤다. 머리카락이 새하얀 베개에 어두운 얼룩을 만들었다.  
데이비드의 눈꺼풀 뒤에서, 아프도록 생생하게 갑자기 어떤 이미지가 초점이 잡혔다. 포트큘리스 하우스의 외딴 화장실 칸막이에서 에드가 나오는 모습. 데이비드를 그곳에서 봤다는 것에 에드는 놀란 듯 보였다.  
그가 휙 튀어나와 자신을 칸막이 안쪽으로 밀치고는, 문을 발로 차서 닫아버리고 벽에 자신을 밀치며 멍이 들 정도로 급하고 절박하게 키스했을 때, 데이비드의 손 아래에서 에드는 더 놀랐다.  
스카프는 부드러웠다. 마치 오래전 밤처럼, 당 대표 선출과 그 신랄함과 폭언들 전처럼, 그 싸움과 주먹질과 뻣뻣한 정적 이전의 날들처럼.  
에드가 데이비드의 것이었던 이전처럼 - 키스하고 사랑하고, 지분거리고 떡치던 그때.  
끝난 후에, 에드는 데이비드의 손놀림에도 경직되어 있었다 - 스카프는 항복했지만, 에드의 손은 데이비드를 멀리, 멀리 저 멀리 밀어냈다.  
"이젠 끝났어," 에드는 그렇게 말하고는 데이비드를 홀로 내버려 둔 채 떠났다.  
스카프는 같았을 지도 몰랐다. 에드는 아니었다.


End file.
